Needs More Mayo
by XxNightfirexX
Summary: If you could freeze time for five minutes, what would you do? Or better yet, what would Cyborg do? Slight mention of RobStar, but not so much that all of you RobRae readers would hate it.


Hey everyone! I was playing FreeCell on my computer when I got an idea for this story.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Well, I do have a stuffed animal shaped like a duck.

What would you do if you could freeze time for five minutes? Would you steal a sandwich, run around in your underwear, commit a crime, and put all of your friends in uncomfortable positions? Who wouldn't? Yes, it had been a very strange day in Jump City, but let's go back to the beginning, shall we?

THE BEGINNING

When you live with a group of superheroes, things can get strange. But for Cyborg, today would be a day he would not soon forget.

I had been working on a time machine. But not just any time machine, it could also freeze time. Pretty neat, huh? Well, I had been working on the time machine, or as I had named it, Susie, (Where on Earth did he think of that?) for almost seven hours, so I decided that I was ready for a late lunch. I walked into Opps center.

Raven was reading her book, most likely not successfully, on the couch. Starfire was asking Robin about emotions, and Robin's face was completely scarlet. _"When are those two gonna get together?"_ I thought to myself. Then, I saw BB. He was in the kitchen, making a sandwich.

"This is gonna be SO awesome! Best sandwich EVER!" He said, slapping some lettuce onto the bread.

"Oh don't tell me it has your nasty tofu in it!" I said, backing away. That stuff is nasty!

"No, it has ALL MEAT! I call it, the 'All Meat Experience'!" He said, getting my attention.

"You've got to be kidding," I said, "You NEVER make anything with MEAT in it!"

"I did today, and it's all mine baby!" he said, annoying me.

"Will you too shut up?" Raven yelled. I had to finish working on Susie, so I got a glass of water and went back to the garage.

Just as I was about to cut the wires, it happened. _"Red wire, blue wire? Red wire, blue wire?"_ I closed my eyes and cut one. The world around me stopped. I looked at Susie and there was a timer on her. 5:00 minutes, and counting down. I realized that I had frozen time for five minutes, so I better make the most of this. Suddenly, it hit me! I knew what I would do.

I walked, well, ran to the Opps Center, and spotted my first target. Beast Boy. I took one look at that sandwich, and then ate the whole thing in one bite.

"Needs more mayo," I said, spotting my next target. Raven. I took her book and stuffed it into BB's mouth, so it looked like he had attempted to eat it. Then, last but definitely not least, I saw Robin and Starfire. I knew when time became unfrozen I would die if Robin found out I did what I was about to do. But, when would I have another chance like this? No, it would be done now.

I placed both Robin and Starfire on the couch, right next to each other. Then, I positioned them so that it looked like they were in the middle of a serious make-out session. Of course, I made sure that they would be mid-kiss when they woke up.

I thought it would be fun to run around in my underwear, then I realized I didn't have any. So I did the next best thing, I ran to an office building and gave everybody wedgies. That was funny. Realizing I had only one minute left, I ran home and set up cameras so I could watch their reactions for years to come.

When time was up, I was right in the doorway to see it. The first thing that was noticed was the make-out session Robin and Starfire were having. Robin says he can't fly, but after today, I'm not so sure he can't. They both flew to the other sides of the couch and looked in opposite directions, each scarlet this time. I'm sure they were both wondering how the heck that they ever got in that position.

Next, Beast Boy, realized he had a book in his mouth, and Raven must of realized that to, because Beast Boy won't get out of the hospital for another two weeks. And all of those office people were sure surprised too.

I went to visit Beast Boy today. He asked me where his sandwich was, but all I could say was, "Needs more mayo."

That wasn't as good as it was in my head, but oh well. Review!


End file.
